Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 August 2016
02:05 W porządku,dostałem deskorolkę i się nawet nauczyłem jeździć 02:06 Kiedyś umiałem jeździć ale deska mi zginęła. 02:06 Raz zrobiłem nollie. D1 02:06 Poszukaj, może masz gdzieś w domu 02:07 Ja nie mam deski do tricków tyllo do jazdy 02:07 Nie sądze. To było lata temu i poza tym niedawno jej szukałem. 02:07 Będę se jeździł do szkoły xd 02:07 Aa. 02:07 I po szkole. 02:07 XD 02:07 Po szkole pewnie też hehe 02:07 Yo 02:07 Hey. 02:08 Elo. 02:08 Yo 02:08 Ert wisielcoku 02:08 Yo 02:08 Hey Ozz 02:08 oy 02:08 nos 02:08 ciągle coś chcesz 02:08 o co ci chodzi 02:08 Nieprawda 02:08 Tak se mówię tylko 02:10 Gdybym znalazł tą dechę, to na pewno bym się znowu nauczył jeździć. (Feelg) 02:10 Jeżdżenie na desce jest fajne polecam 02:11 Rolki też miałem, ale mama pewnego dnia postanowiła je oddać. 02:11 Spytałem się dlaczego. 02:11 "A po co ci one?" 02:11 xd 02:11 (Ayfkm) 02:11 Jak się jeździ na desce 02:11 mi nie dali nigdy 02:12 na łyżworolkach tylko jak byłem mały, fajnie było 02:12 Powiedz im żeby ci fiszkę kupili do jazdy 02:12 A deskę pewnie ojciec spiłował na drewno. 02:12 Na opał w sensie. 02:12 Ja mam fiszkę, polecam mocno 02:12 Fiszk 02:12 Co to jest fiszka 02:12 Ę? 02:12 Taka deska co się jeździ 02:13 Mo fiszkę, Fish Skateboards 02:13 Już wiem jaka. 02:13 Fajna jest, cała czarna 02:13 ee 02:13 Po mieście parę osób jeździ. 02:13 Hey Pniaku. 02:13 Ej. 02:14 U mnie tylko jakieś dziewczynki dziwne xd 02:14 A ile to 02:14 kosztuje 02:14 Szukam osob do grania w LoLa. Potrzebujemy dwie. 02:14 Powyżej 20 złotych mnie nie stać\ 02:14 Wczoraj grałem. 02:14 :x 02:14 U brata. 02:14 To graj dzisiaj jeszcze, wtf. 02:14 Fajnie. 02:14 Hey Fobuś. 02:14 o/ 02:14 To se możesz zbudować najwyżej xd 02:14 Yo 02:15 Pierwszy mecz 7 dedów Garenem 02:15 6/7/1 02:15 :l 02:15 A idę się gdzieś przejechać 02:15 Yo 02:15 Witam ^^ o/ 02:15 Byeaj. 02:15 Hey. 02:15 Hej Bleł 02:16 Ale level 2 już jest. (All!) 02:16 Później Ashe grałem. 02:17 Ashe kupa. 02:17 To, co, grasz z nami? 02:17 Ale lepiej mi się grało. 02:17 Nie. Bo to u brata grałem. Nadal nie mam na czym. 02:17 Na początek dobra jest Jinx, imo. 02:17 Kupa. 02:17 Przykro mi. 02:18 C: 02:18 Dlaczego? 02:18 Dlaczego jest dobra? 02:19 Czy dlaczego kupa? 02:19 No 02:19 C: 02:19 Bo tak. 02:19 Uwaga, wykład. 02:19 .v. 02:20 W ogóle te opisy umiejętności takie zawiłe są, że ciężko je zrozumieć. 02:21 Na początku myślałem, że "osąd" Garena to jakiś buff. XD 02:22 Na początek dużo osób poleca Ashe, ponieważ jej mechanika jest banalna. ALE. Gracz uczy się używać tak na prawdę tylko dwóch mocy, w i r. Jest też mega nudna. Żeby grać dobrze Ashe trzeba wiedzieć, kiedy użyć q. Początkowy gracz w ogólnie nie używa jej bardzo przydanego e. Z Jinx uczysz się używać bardzo protego q i w. No i r. Mało osób na początku używa jej e, ale mimo wszytsko jest bardzo przydatne do ucieczek i pościgów. A Ashe jedyną ucieczką jest r. 02:22 J/j 02:22 Garen jest izi, tylko się kręcisz. xD 02:22 Jinx najłatwiejszy adc imo 02:22 Sivir też jest dobra na początek. 02:22 I Cait 02:22 W sumie ona zawsze jest dobra. 02:23 Cait i jej zasięg, omg. 02:24 Coo? 02:24 Dziwna jest ta gra ;_; 02:24 ? ._. 02:24 Tam nie jest trudno przez jakichś noobów na kiju? 02:24 Hmm. W zasadzie E, czyli "Sokole oko" jak dobrze pamiętam, wcale nie lewelowałem bo było najmniej przydatne, a przynajmniej mi się tak wydaje. 02:24 Właśnie o to chodzi. 02:24 Ono jest przydatne, ale nie dla początkujących.' 02:25 Bo te zawiłe opisy są trudne. 02:25 C: 02:25 E po prostu odkrywa mapę w danym kierunku. 02:25 Ashe 02:25 Nie jest łatwa 02:25 Nie ma żadnej ucieczki 02:25 Tylko r. :v 02:25 I musi mieć dobrego supporta 02:26 Np Thresha czy Morganę. 02:26 <--- dobry support 02:26 Albo Kencha 02:26 <--- ma maina Kencha 02:26 A Skupienia (Q) używałem głównie na inne boty. Tzn: Nasus, Master Yi. 02:26 Dzięki za odpowiedź ._. 02:26 Kench w sumie pasuje do każdego adc. 02:26 Czekaj 02:27 Bo to chyba najlogiczniejsze wyjście było. 02:27 Grałeś Ashe przed czy po reworku? 02:27 Ert, tak jak w każdej grze. 02:27 Nie. 02:27 Czym? 02:27 Co jest? 02:27 Co to rework? 02:27 Zmiany postaci 02:27 Mnie reworki nie interesują, jeśli rework nie dotyczy moim mainów. xD 02:27 Emm... Wczoraj. 02:27 A, ok 02:28 Garena umiejętność, która jest pod E od razu do pełna lewelowałem. 02:29 No E się maxuje na Garenie 02:29 Albo Q 02:29 Metin 2 tak bardzo nostalgia. 02:29 W zależności jak chcesz 02:29 Ale ja maxuję E. 02:29 btw Piniak 02:29 Dostałam skina do Garena od Kaszuba xD 02:29 Q to osąd prawda? 02:30 Co z W czyli tą obroną? 02:30 E to osąd 02:30 Q to rozstrzygujące uderzenie. 02:30 A nie R? 02:30 nie 02:30 R to demacianska sprawiedliwość 02:30 R to ta super umiejętność. 02:30 :l 02:30 Spal. 02:30 A kiedy dostanę obiecanego Tahma od Ciebie? ;-; 02:30 Piniak tylko jest problem, bo to 3 skin do Garena ._. 02:31 We wrześniu jak będę miała pierwszą wypłatę <3 02:31 Ok, czekam. 02:31 Możewyjdziedotegoczasujakiśnowyskin. 02:31 Em 02:31 Nie. 02:31 Teraz wyjdzie nowy champ 02:31 + skin do niego 02:31 Ja, być może, dostanę komputer na osiemnaście + 02:31 Potem skiny SKT 02:31 C 02:32 C: 02:32 A potem Arcade skiny 02:32 Do Eza, Ahri i Corkiego 02:32 Jezuuuuu. ;-; 02:32 Brat gra Varusem, jakieś rady? 02:33 Niech trafia r. xD DDD 02:33 xD 02:33 ? 02:33 C: 02:33 Guinsoo niech kupuje 02:33 I musi dobrze obijać przeciwnika z Q 02:33 Btw Piniak 02:33 Ogólnie kończą się playoffy w LCS 02:33 I finały są w Polsce 02:33 w Krakowie 02:33 No. 02:33 Jak mi mówił to dobrze mu się grało. "Penta kille szły" 02:33 Wiem. 02:33 Zgadnij ile kosztują bilety na jeden dzień 02:34 Dużo. 02:34 50 zł 02:34 Lol, mało. 02:34 Noo przecenili ostatnio 02:34 I się zastanawiam z Ozzem czy nie jechać 02:34 Kupić Ekko czy Kindred? 02:34 Kup supporta. 02:34 Albo 02:34 Pograj Leoną. 02:34 A Aurelion działałby jako supp? xD 02:35 Nie. 02:35 Fuj. 02:35 Nie 02:35 W moich rękach wszystko działałoby jako supp. 02:35 XD 02:35 Ojezu, ja mam jeszcze Heima. 02:35 Wszystko powiadasz. (Petyr) 02:36 hihi 02:36 emmm 02:36 Czekaj 02:36 Zyra jest supi 02:36 wymienili mi neostradę z 20mb na 80mb ;3 02:36 Ozz nią grał 02:36 wodzionka 02:36 wodzionka 02:36 Heil Az 02:36 suchy chlyb i szklonka 02:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDDmy_as3t8 02:38 Pniaku. 02:38 Piniak 02:38 A Sona? 02:38 Co mi powiesz o Volibearze? 02:38 :l 02:38 Op postać 02:39 Jak się ją ogarnie 02:39 Nie graj w LOLA 02:39 Dobra na topa, jungle 02:39 Jest coś znacznie lepszego 02:39 Nie gram. 02:39 Dobrze 02:39 to CIę dalej nie przekonuje 02:39 Wczoraj tylko liznąłem. 02:39 C; 02:39 wiedziałem 02:39 Moja pierwsza gra w Lolałke 02:40 Piniakolada odbiór 02:40 żę tak się skońcyz twoja znajomość z Atalntyckim 02:40 nie żebym był homofobem 02:40 Że co? 02:40 to co czytasz 02:40 Człeku u brata byłem to se zagrałem na botach. :l 02:41 Gdyby miał Diabololo to też bym zagrał. 02:41 ;3 02:41 Graj w HOT 02:41 HOTS 02:41 a może czegoś Cię nauczę 02:41 jak się mi zachce 02:41 HOTS? 02:42 Nie graj w hotsa 02:42 zepsuta gra ;< 02:42 02:42 (Wtf) 02:42 ?! 02:42 nie graj w lola 02:42 !? 02:42 gra ta upośledzonych 02:42 ludzi 02:43 xD 02:43 Ale co to hots? 02:43 heros of the storm 02:43 moba od blizzarda 02:44 Szczegóły poproszę. 02:44 popatrz na youtube 02:44 K 02:44 ale dużo rakowych ludzi teraz tam jest 02:44 Guns of icarus jest całkiem spoko 02:44 Kju się nie zna 02:44 kojarzycie? 02:44 W ogóle mam dylemat. 02:45 Wróciłęm po 6 miechach przerwy 02:45 still 10/10 02:45 postaci lepsze 02:45 Wybrać komputet pc czy laptok z asusa. 02:45 mają lore 02:45 fajnie sie gra 02:45 nikt nie flejmi 02:45 pc 02:45 flejmą 02:45 pc 02:45 Tyle, że dovpc nie mam ekranu. 02:45 Do pc* 02:45 Ktoś coś do mnie mówił? 02:45 Tak 02:46 Co myślisz o Sonie? 02:46 Znaczy no mam ale to na stare wejście. 02:46 Te co trzeba zakręcać. 02:46 Vg 02:46 Vga?* 02:46 też mam to wejście w starym monitorze 02:47 Bo mój się zepsuł ;/ 02:47 Nie będę nią grać. 02:47 Czemu? 02:47 Jeden z najsilniejszych supportów aktualnie 02:47 Pfffff. 02:47 Są do tego przejściówki? 02:48 Sona kupa. 02:48 lol 02:48 xD 02:48 A Volibear? 02:48 Teemo? 02:48 C: 02:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-9CPnfObY0 02:48 Piniak patrz 02:50 Volibearem, moim zdaniem, trzeba dużo pograć, żeby go ładnie ogarniać. 02:50 A Teemo zawsze op. 02:50 K. 02:50 Nie będzie mi jakiś człowiek mówił, co mam robić! D: 02:50 Kyu Normik 02:51 C: 02:51 hm? 02:51 Nic, nic. ;3 02:52 Piniak mówię Ci, że masz wyjść na dwór. 02:52 Koty nie słuchają się ludzi. C: 02:52 To nie jest kot 02:52 To jest chomik 02:53 D: 02:54 Lecę. Bywajcie. (Jetpack) 02:54 czesc 02:54 nq 02:55 Drożdżówka. 02:55 Saturn nadal fuczy na Gomeza, a Gomez ma go gdzieś. 02:55 Czekaj 02:55 Kot 02:55 Cześć 02:55 nazywa się Saturn? 02:55 Hej 02:55 elo 02:55 Tak. 02:56 Rozumiem, że liczysz na zniżki w sklepie? 02:56 I strasznie chce się zaprzyjaźnić z Saszą. 02:56 Tak! 02:56 Interesujące. Naprawdę. 02:56 Saturn od wczoraj jest w domu 02:56 I już rządzi? xD 02:56 Mam pytanie 02:57 ? 02:57 Jestem tutaj nowa 02:57 Zauważyliśmy. 02:57 I co trzeba zrobic, żeby stworzyć creepyoaste? 02:57 Spójrz na główną stronę. 02:58 Ok. I co potem? 02:58 W prawym rogu widzisz taki przycisk jak "współtwórz"? 02:58 Tak. 02:58 Jak klikniesz, to pojawi się taka rozwijana lista i tam będzie "dodaj stronę" 02:58 I już? 02:58 Tak 02:58 I polecam też poradnik: Pomoc:Poradnik 02:59 Ok, dziękuję :D 03:00 Ale umie robić do kuwety! 03:00 No super. 03:00 I ustawił sobie Gomeza. 03:00 Szacun 03:02 Stara, Gomez teraz boi się do niego podejść. 03:02 xD \ 03:02 Saturn spał prawie cały dzień na parapecie z Twoim pluszowym pieskiem. 03:03 Tym pomarańczowym. Dobry kamuflaż. 03:03 A teraz chodzi wszędzie i wspina się po klatce Saszy. 03:03 xD 06:27 Obiecuję się poprawić! 06:28 w sumie to jestem 1 raz na czacie... 06:28 O ile nie zapomni 06:28 haha:D 06:28 Jakoś ten czat tak nagle odżył. 06:28 Właśnie :D 06:28 Hym Hym Hym 06:28 Air, nikogo z administracji to chyba nie obchodzi. 06:28 wakacje się powoli kończą 06:29 Jej! W końcu! 06:29 Niedługo do szkoły ^^ 06:29 Hurra! 06:29 ja jeszcze extra miesiąc 06:29 a co to szkoła 06:29 Jest dopiero 9 sierpnia. 06:29 Yo Riv 06:29 nie pamiętam już tego 06:30 zetwu 06:30 Yo Nos 06:31 Chyba będę kończyć 06:31 Polecam paluszki solone 06:31 D: 06:31 Tym tym tym 06:31 To żegnaj! 06:32 Moje ulubiene 06:32 Żegnajcie! 06:32 Nikt nie będzie tęsknił skarbie. c: 06:32 Cześć 06:32 Wow, nie czytałeś regulaminu? Takie coś to też obrażanie -.- 06:32 Babciu, skąd w tobie tyle jadu? :O 06:32 Avi spokojnie 06:32 Czytałeś. 06:32 To nie obrażanie. 06:33 Napisałam zdanie z piosenki. 06:33 Bo mi się chciało. 06:33 ;* 06:33 Ej crejz dodam cie do konfy z maskym i kislem 06:33 Wrze... 06:33 Jeżeli jest tam Kisiel to nie. 06:33 Dobra, sugeruję żyć w przyjaźni i zgodzie 06:33 Mi woda w czajniku 06:33 Meh 06:33 Zw 06:33 Air. 06:33 Nazwałaś mnie chłopakiem? 06:33 ;-; 06:34 Przepraszam! Twój nick jest w formie męskiej i tak jakoś... 06:34 Spoczko. 06:34 Kiedyś dwóch typków pomyliło Crejzolkaa. 06:34 Uwaga. 06:34 Ja też tak myślałem kiedyś. Nie dziw sie ^^ 06:34 To nick męski. 06:35 xd 06:35 Dobra, do zobaczenia! 06:35 A kiedys pare osob sadzilo ze jestem dziewczyna 06:35 To do kiedyś 06:35 pamiętam jak jeszcze mialaś yamten nich w którąś to wigilie było xd 06:35 tamten* 06:35 Na mwś. 06:36 Ja kiedys nie spalem cala noc w wigilie bo czekalem na BRD SRC 06:36 Ciekawe jak uszen sobie poradzi... 06:36 Ja pamiętam. 06:37 Jak nam soczek pozwolił przez minutę spamić (Celestia) czy tam (luna) . 06:37 Ale dokładnie przez minutę. Nawet gdy to była 61 sekunda to był kick. c: 06:37 A ja pamietam jak mialem 3 E w nicku 06:38 Stare dobre Kripipasta Wiki 06:38 Pamiętam Nosku. 06:38 Albo jak kochałeś Glorię. 06:39 a kto to? ;-; 06:39 Taka laska z klasy Noska. 06:39 uuu 06:40 Juz nie bo nie chodze do szkoly muzycznej 06:40 Uuu. 06:40 A poza tym ona jest podla 06:40 na czym ty grałeś? 06:40 Na akordeonie xd 06:40 Wyrzuć to z siebie Nosku. 06:40 Ale co 06:40 Wyrzuć to jak Lobo Faknoca. 06:40 Ja nie czuje potrzeby wyrzucania z siebie 06:41 :c 06:41 Poza tym ze umowilem sie z nia i nie przyszla to byla calkiem k 06:41 ej bo się w sobie zamknie 06:41 Dbra ja już idem papa x3 06:41 niektóre kobiety są złe 06:41 bye 06:41 Na razie! 06:42 Yo 06:42 jedne są złe a inne jeszcze gorsze 06:42 Kobiety jak te kwiaty kto żonaty ten wie. 06:43 Powąchać tak. Dotykać nie. 06:43 c: 06:43 Co? 06:43 Nie kojarzysz? 06:43 Kto to śpiewał? 06:43 Taka piosenka. 06:43 oj znam to znam 06:43 znaczy w moim wypadku wąchać tez nie bo to jest dziwne 06:44 Zamachowski to śpiewał z grupą moCarta 06:44 J/j 06:44 No tak 06:44 Pamiętam jak do tego densiłam jak wąż rzeczny niebiezpieczny. 06:44 Miesiąc temu słyszałem 06:44 xd 06:44 Kurde rozwalilem paluszki po mieszkaniu 06:44 c: 06:44 xd 06:45 Ja się zraniłam kluczykiem. 06:45 I teraz nie mogę jeeść. 06:45 Jadlas kluczyk? 06:45 a ja sie urodziłem 06:45 dobra koniec tych tragedii 06:45 Nosek. W aparacie są kluczyki. c: 06:45 (derp) 06:45 Aha 06:45 Psychuś, dla mnie to święto jest. c: 06:46 Kurde rodzice maja mi kupic aparat na zeby 06:46 to w niedziele miałaś święto? ;-; 06:46 Nie. 06:46 Czek. 06:46 Miałeś w niedzielę urodziny? 06:46 I ja nic o tym nie wiedziałam?! D1 06:46 Nos 06:46 tak troszke ;-; 06:46 Mi też (numb) 06:47 I mi. 06:47 Dobry Janie 06:47 o/ 06:47 Czołem waszmościom! o/ 06:47 Witaj nieznajomy! 06:47 witaj moście Janie 06:47 Witam szlachcica 06:47 dziękuje Avi :3 06:48 A waść dziś urodziny masz obchodzon? 06:48 w niedziele dzień święty miałżem 06:48 Faktycznie 06:48 Niechaj waści Bóg szczęści! 06:49 wszystkiego spóźnionego ale szczerego najlepszego C: 06:49 dziękuje wam :3 06:49 Byla impra na yardzie? 06:49 (to zdanie chyba nie jest poprawnie zapisane) 06:49 rano linia wieczorem yardzik 06:49 o/ 06:49 easy 06:49 o/ 06:49 O czlowieniu 06:49 Wasza miłość o/ 06:49 A kojarzycie Kwiatka w wykonaniu Zabili mi żółwia? 06:49 Heej 06:50 To tego 06:50 i po akcji rozmawiałem z Kuro jeszcze :3 06:50 Jak uszy to zrobi to niech da na swój profil. Ja lecę. Na razie! 06:50 :3 06:50 Kuurde 06:50 ZmŻ są z miejscowości obok mnie! 06:50 żółwie z moich rodzinnych okolic są 06:51 pa 06:51 OwO 06:51 Wywalilem cos na podloge i nie wiem co to 06:51 miałem koszulke gdzieś 06:51 ale chyba sie zgubiła ;-; 06:52 Na dansingu tancza goscie 06:53 Cygan na gitarze gra 06:53 Bo się ktoś pogniewa. c" 06:53 c: 06:53 Otworz serce swe na osciez, costam na nanana 06:53 Nudzi mi się. 06:54 Sajko. 06:54 Cyyyyganem chcialbym byyyc 06:54 namaluj coś 06:54 Cyganke chcialbyym miec 06:54 Złóż ofiarę IE. 06:54 z ciężkim sercem to zrobiłem 06:54 Nie mam niczego, co mogłabym złożyć w ofierze. 06:55 Meh 06:55 Więc chyba sobie pobazgrolę. 06:55 Kwiatka. 06:55 polecam bazgrolenie po ścianach 06:55 Moje ściany są zbyt piękne. 06:55 Najlepiej szprajem 06:56 popieram 06:56 Hm. 06:56 Skojarzyło mi z tym sławnym białym pokojem. 06:56 Grafity sa hipnotyzujace 06:56 Nosek. U mnie większość to przekleństwa. 06:56 To tak jak u mnie ehh 06:57 Polecam farbami plakatowymi 06:57 Ale wymyslilem fajnego nowego nejma 06:57 WYBUR 06:57 ;; 06:57 Wybór* 06:57 Caps off. 06:57 No wlasnie nie 06:57 .v. 06:57 Napisalem tak jak ma byc 06:57 Kuroś, plakatówkami to tylko po Bożenie xd 06:58 Ktoś mi kiedyś napisał, że jestem szatanem i dzieckiem emo bo nikogo nie lubię. 06:58 Czemu? 06:58 Bo stawiam kropki na końcu zdania. 06:58 Nosee 06:58 (y) 06:58 Stosuj się do regulaminu 06:58 Tak 06:58 Aviraan mi ktoś napisał, że nikogo nie lubię, bo piszę prawie zawsze zdanie z kropką. 06:59 Kyu, ty szatanie. 06:59 W ogóle. 06:59 a ja usłyszałem że jestem stary i brzyydki 06:59 Kuro to szatan bo dziubie ludzi :c 06:59 i to od teściowej 06:59 * Aviraan zdejmuje Aviraanowe ubranie spod którego wychodzi Karu 06:59 c: 06:59 nie wywołuj karu z zajezdni 06:59 Wiedziałam! 07:00 To ja jestem szatanem. 07:00 Karu nasz admin 07:00 A teraz zabiorę wam dusze. 07:00 łoboże 07:00 :c 07:00 pff zus mi to robi od 10 lat 07:00 nie 07:00 * Sajko6622 wyrzuca Karu przez okno 07:00 Ale ja jestem jak 10 zusów. >:c 07:01 Karu jestem i nie umiem odmieniać. 07:01 jedyne co umiesz zmieniac to koła w autobusie 07:01 Karu nasz ulubiony admin 07:01 Jestem waszym adminem. >:D 07:01 Wasze dusze są moje. 07:02 masz moją 07:02 Wez odbezpiecz moj profil bo troche wiocha 07:02 Dobra. 07:02 * Aviraan ubiera strój Aviroon. 07:03 Az wejde se na mws chyba hehe 07:03 a tak w ogóle to zacząłem mój projekt filmowy :3 07:03 Awww. c: 07:04 Fr8'd? 07:04 Ja dalej czekam 07:04 nieee fr8'd zrobione jest prawie 07:04 tym razem to projekt artystyczny 07:04 Ooo 07:04 edgy taki straszny będzie 07:04 Jutub każe mi słuchać Baby. 07:05 Orientujesz sie czy Sher tez robi jakiegos filma? 07:05 W ogole jego wrzuty sa na moim rejonie 07:05 Jaram sie nim w sumie 07:06 gadałem z nim i mówil że coś tam robi cały czas vegasa ogarnia 07:06 i druga część the talbots bedzie 07:06 To super 07:06 Ło 07:07 Kurde nie wiem czemu niebardzo lubie ekipe B13 07:07 Ale dozywotni szacun za tego wrzuta naprzeciwko komendy polocji w Trzebini 07:07 a insta od firo followuje? 07:08 Chyba nie 07:08 Jak on sie nazywa na instakramie 07:08 Av, PW >.> 07:09 efiero jakoś tak 07:09 To obadam 07:09 poszukaj kogo ja obserwuje to bedzie 2016 08 09